Schmeißt den Captain von Bord
by YuryJulian
Summary: Die Crew will ihren Captain los werden, es ist aber nicht Bridger.


Disc: Gehört alles jemand anders und ich verdiene nix damit!  
  
Besten Dank an Samusa; ich hab den Abgang vom Captain dann doch noch ein wenig nach deiner Idee aufgepeppt. ;)  
  
Schmeißt den Captain von Bord by Yury Julian  
  
„Warum gerade sie?", fragte ein entrüsteter Lucas.  
  
„Weil ich anscheinend der Beste für diese Aufgabe sind.", antwortete ihm Bridger.  
  
„Hat die UEO nicht jemand anderen? Und warum muss ausgerechnet ein Ersatz an Bord? Ist Commander Ford nicht qualifiziert genug? Der kommt doch sonst auch ganz gut zurecht."  
  
Captain Bridger schob Lucas aus dem Weg. „Natürlich ist er qualifiziert, aber noch ist unklar, wie lange ich von Bord sein werde, also muss ein Ersatz da sein."  
  
„Ihnen ist klar, dass ich ihn fertig machen werde?"fragte der Teenager mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
  
„Du wirst schön brav in deiner Kabine bleiben und so wenig Ärger wie möglich machen!"ermahnte Bridger den Teenager.  
  
„Ihr Entschluss steht fest?"  
  
„Natürlich. Es ist ein Befehl und den befolge ich."  
  
„Na schön."wütend lief Lucas aus der Kabine.  
  
„Und?"fragte Ben, der nicht unweit der Kapitänskajüte auf Lucas gewartet hatte.  
  
„Er geht. Bist du dir auch sicher, dass sein Ersatz ein ziemlich schlimmer sein soll? Ich hab den nämlich etwas angemotzt."  
  
„Ziemlich schlimm ist gar kein Ausdruck. Der Kerl hat mich nach zwei Minuten Dienst strafversetzt gehabt. Mit dem ist nicht zu spaßen. Du könntest dir vielleicht einiges bei ihm erlauben, aber mich steckt der sofort in den Bau."  
  
„Solange Bridger sich nicht davon überzeugen lässt hier zu bleiben, wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben."  
  
„Geh nochmal zu ihm und versuch es ein zweites Mal. Er hört doch sonst auf dich. Sag ihm einfach, du würdest ihn so schrecklich vermissen und hättest Angst ihm könnte etwas passieren."  
  
„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt, Ben! Da du bereits weißt, wer seine Vertretung übernimmt, dann geh doch selber zu ihm. Ich bin nicht deiner Marionette!"Mit diesen Worten ließ Lucas seinen Freund auf dem Gang stehen. Er hatte Darwin versprochen mit ihm zu schwimmen und genau das würde er jetzt machen. Was kümmerte es ihn, wer Bridgers Posten während seiner Abwesenheit übernehmen würde. Solange er hier weiterhin tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte, wäre alles in Butter. Außerdem würde Bridger schon bald wieder zurückkehren.  
  
******  
  
„Ist er schon da?", fragte Lucas Commander Ford atemlos. Er war mal wieder durch sämtliche Gänge gerannt und hatte dabei mehr als nur einen Crewman über den Haufen gerannt.  
  
„Lucas, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du auf der Brücke nichts zu suchen hast. Besonders jetzt."sagte Ford genervt.  
  
„Ich gehöre zur Crew, also habe ich ein Recht auf der Brücke zu sein." antwortete Lucas wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
  
„Hat Dr. Westphalen keine Arbeit für dich?"  
  
„Nein, hat sie nicht. Ich will wissen, wie er ist, der Bridger ersetzen soll. Krieg meinte, es sei ein ziemliches Reibeisen."  
  
„Dieses Reibeisen, mein Junge, duldet keine Kinder auf der Brücke.", sagte eine strenge Stimme hinter Lucas. Unsanft wurde er am Oberarm gepackt und blickte in ein strenges Gesicht. Der Mann hatte eine Halbglatze und die restlichen Haare waren Millimeter kurz geschnitten. „Verschwinde von hier oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du wieder in deinen Kindergarten zurück kommst."  
  
„Sie können mir keine Befehle erteilen. Ich bin Zivilist!"Lucas befreite sich aus dem Griff des unfreundlichen Mannes.  
  
„So, meinst du das? Dann bin ich mal gespannt, wie lange du vorhast diese Ansicht zu behalten."Der Mann winkte zwei Brückenoffiziere zu sich. „Schaffen sie ihn von der Brücke!"  
  
„Captain Hudson, ich denke nicht, dass das notwendig sein wird. Ich bin sicher Lucas hatte bereits vor gehabt zu gehen.", mischte sich Commander Ford ein.  
  
„Erzählen sie mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe. Wenn Bridger sich von Kindern auf der Nase herumtanzen lässt muss das noch lange nicht heißen, dass ich das auch tue."  
  
„Aber Lucas ist kein Offizier der UEO und zudem noch minderjährig!", sagte Ford.  
  
„Genau aus diesem Grund hat er die Brücke auch zu verlassen."Finster blickte er zu dem Teenager, der ganz gemächlich die Brücke verließ. Der Doofkopf hatte ihm gar nichts zu sagen.  
  
Ohne anzuklopfen stieß er wenig später die Tür des Versorgungsoffiziers auf. „Ich nehme alles zurück, Ben. Der Kerl ist die Pest!"  
  
„Ist er schon an Bord?"Ben haute es von seiner Koje. „Verdammt, ich hätte doch Dienst. Wenn der mitkriegt, dass ich nicht auf meinem Posten bin, gibt's wieder Ärger."  
  
„Und deswegen springst du jetzt, wie der böse Captain befiehlt? Ist doch sonst nicht deine Art."Der Teenager stand mit in den Hosentaschen gesteckten Händen da und beobachtete seinen Freund, der eiligst in seine Hosen schlüpfte und versuchte eine Socke falsch herum anzuziehen.  
  
„Wenn es um Hudson geht, schon. Der bekommt sowieso einen Anfall, sobald ich vor ihm auftauche."  
  
Jemand klopfte an der Tür, kurz darauf erschien auch schon die entsprechende Person im Quartier. "„Na, ihr zwei? Ratet mal, wer ebenfalls auf der Hitliste der Personen steht, die von der Brücke geflogen sind."  
  
„Nein, echt?", fragte Lucas überrascht. „Nicht nach der Pfeife des Captains getanzt oder hat ihm dein Gesicht nicht gefallen?"  
  
„Nein, ich habe bloß den Whisker nicht so positioniert, wie er es gerne hätte. Ich konnte nicht riskieren einen von ihnen zu verlieren. Wir wären blind ohne die, also musste ich gehen.", sagte Ortiz.  
  
„Na ist ja schön. Der legt sofort los und ich komm zu spät. Ich bin Haifischfutter."  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich glaube Darwin wird dich nicht fressen wollen.", lachte Lucas.  
  
„Wenigstens ihr könnt lachen. Wartet es nur ab. Ihr werdet schon noch wissen, warum man Angst vor dem Kerl haben sollte."Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lieutenant Krieg aus seiner Kabine.  
  
„So schlimm fand ich das jetzt auch nicht."  
  
„Las nur Miquel. Er hat schlimme Erinnerungen an unseren Ersatzcaptain. Dabei vergisst er sogar uns aus seinem Quartier zu schmeißen bevor er abhaut. Was ist, kannst du vielleicht etwas von dem Zeug hier gebrauchen?" Lucas wühlte bereits in den Kisten herum.  
  
„Sag mal, sind da unten noch ein paar Filmchips? Mir hängen die meinigen schon zu den Ohren raus."Ortiz ging neben Lucas in die Knie.  
  
„Klar. Ganz unten in Bens Schrank sind auch Pornos."sagte Lucas beiläufig, als er ein paar Computerchips aus der Verpackung pulte.  
  
„Bist du für so etwas bereits als genug?"  
  
„Ach, das ist doch gar nichts. Mehr softes Zeug alles. Richtig harte Pornos hat noch nicht mal Ben."  
  
„Du scheinst dich ja richtig gut damit auszukennen."Lucas grinste nur.  
  
„Also ich habe was ich brauche. Bis später dann."  
  
„Hey, halt, was hast du vor?"  
  
„Ich power ein wenig den Vocoder auf. Mein Computer hätte auch mal was neues gebrauchen können. Richte dem Doofkopf meine Grüße aus."Weg war er. Miquel ging davon aus, dass mit Doofkopf ihr neuer Captain gemeint war.  
  
******  
  
„Okay, Darwin. Was hälst du hiervon?"Lucas hielt das Buch hoch, damit der Delphin die Zeichnung sehen konnte.  
  
„Schlecht."  
  
„Hey, spritz mein Buch nicht voll."Schnell brachte er es in Sicherheit vor dem Gespritze des Delphins.  
  
Jemand knallte etwas auf einen Tisch. Erschrocken sah der Teenager auf. „Was ist los?"  
  
„Dieser verdammte..."weiter sagte sie nichts mehr. Dr. Westphalen ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. „Ich könnte in die Luft gehen."Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre rechte Hand noch immer fest zur Faust geballt.  
  
„Die Liste wird wohl immer länger?", meinte Lucas. Er ging zu der Ärztin und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
  
„Lucas, ich weiß gerade überhaupt nicht wovon du redest.", sagte Kristin kopfschüttelnd.  
  
„Na die Liste von den Leuten, die den Captain zum Mond schießen möchten."  
  
„Das kannst du aber wissen. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Ich habe gehört, dir soll er auch schon übel mitgespielt haben."  
  
„Ach das."Lucas tat die Bedenken Dr. Westphalens mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Der kann mir gar nichts. Außerdem ist es mir sowieso lieber, mich mit Darwin zu beschäftigen als nach seiner Pfeife tanzen zu müssen. So wie Ben bereits zum Arbeitstier mutiert ist, kann ich mir vorstellen, was der nur aus mir machen würde, hätte ich was zu befürchten. Wie haben sie ihn verärgert?"  
  
„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, aber er. Anstatt uns in den Südatlantik zu bringen, ändert er einfach den Kurs, weil er ein Krisengebiet im Persischen Golf beobachten will. Falls es dort zu einer kritischen Situation kommt, sei es besser wenn die seaQuest vor Ort ist. Die Fische im Atlantik würden schon nicht wegschwimmen. Dabei ist das hier ein wissenschaftliches Forschungsuboot und kein Kriegsschiff, aber den juckt es so sehr am Abzugsfinger."  
  
„Können sie nicht auf unsere Forschungsmission bestehen?"  
  
„Wenn das so einfach wäre."seufzte Dr. Westphalen. „Noch hat das Militär die Befehlsgewalt. Die UEO wird schon wissen, wen sie uns aufs Boot gesteckt haben."  
  
„Jemanden der die Brücke am liebsten alleine führt."Lieutenant-Commander Hitchcok setzte sich zu ihnen. „Ich sagte unsere Sensoren scheinen einen Fehler zu haben, er fragte welchen und ich konnte keine genauer Antwort geben."  
  
„Das Resultat war, sie mussten die Brücke verlassen und jemand kompetenteren ihren Posten übergeben.", schlussfolgerte Lucas.  
  
„Hast dich wohl heimlich in seine Akte gehackt?", neckte Kathie ihn.  
  
„Nein. Nun zumindest noch nicht.", grinste der Teen. „Ben hat mir nur den ganzen Morgen Vorträge über den Teufel gehalten."  
  
„Oh, na dann wundert es mich nicht. Die kenne ich bereits alle auswendig. Ich dachte immer er übertreibt nur, aber der Mann ist wirklich so schlimm.", sagte der Commander.  
  
„Was machen wir nun? Sie wollen doch nicht etwa zusehen, wie der einen nach dem anderen von der Brücke wirft. Am Ende verbarrikadiert er sich dort und spielt Kriegsgott!", sagte Lucas.  
  
„Ich kann da nichts machen. Außerdem soll ich mich jetzt erst einmal darum kümmern, dass die Krankenstation jederzeit für Notfälle bereit ist. Meine Forschungen können bis dahin warten."meinte Dr. Westphalen schnippisch.  
  
„Sie wollen doch wohl nicht wirklich tun, was er ihnen befohlen hat?"  
  
„Doch Lucas. Denn wenn ich die ganze Zeit hier nur rum sitze, dann werde ich verrückt."  
  
„Sie könnten doch mit Darwin und mir spielen! Och kommen sie, sie müssen doch nicht schon wieder gehen. Die Krankenstation läuft ihnen noch weniger weg als die Fische. Wir haben doch genug Personal, die sich darum kümmern können, die brauchen sie doch gar nicht.", bettelte Lucas.  
  
„Ich spiel mit dir.", bot Hitchcok an.  
  
„Genau, Kathie spielt mit euch und ich geh auf die Krankenstation."Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Doktor vom Seedeck.  
  
„Ich versuch Bridger zu finden."  
  
„Hey, ich dachte wir spielen jetzt."sagte Hitchcok zu Lucas, der vom Stuhl aufstand und gehen wollte.  
  
„Keine Lust."  
  
„Aber gerade eben wolltest du noch."  
  
„Gerade eben war Dr. Westphalen noch da. Die weiß ganz genau, wie man mit Darwin spielt, aber bei ihnen habe ich keine Ahnung, ob sie da lange durchhalten."  
  
„Ich bin dir also nicht gut genug.", meinte der Commander anklagend. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.  
  
„Ganz recht."Schon war er verschwunden. In seiner Kabine angekommen loggte er sich sofort in den UEO Computer ein. So schwer konnte das ja nicht sein Bridger zu finden. Vor ihm war kein Geheimnis sicher.  
  
********  
  
Nathan ging gerade die Befehle durch. Seine Mannschaft auf Zeit bestand aus einem bereits eingespieltem Team. Topleute, die es gewohnt waren wechselnde Kommandanten zu haben. Es klopfte an seine Kabinentür. „Sir, ein Anruf für sie. Wir stellen ihn gerade durch."  
  
„Danke."Verwundert legte er die Stirn in Falten. Wer mochte ihn hier anrufen? Mit dem General hatte er doch gerade erst vor einer Stunde gesprochen. Sofern nichts weiter dazwischen gekommen war, war eine Nachrichtensperre verhängt worden. Captain Bridger richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Vidlink zu. Das Logo verschwand und das Gesicht von einem nur zu guten Bekannten tauchte auf.  
  
„Lucas!"  
  
„Verzeihung, Captain, aber es ging nicht anders. Die Mannschaft dreht langsam durch und so ziemlich die Hälfte ist bereits von der Brücke verbannt worden."  
  
Nathan sah den Teenager erwartend an. „Wieso das?"  
  
„Weil ihr Ersatzmann in Idiot ist. Mir macht das nicht soviel aus, da er mich ja doch recht zufrieden lässt, aber sie hätten den Doc mal sehen müssen. Ich glaube da fehlt nicht mehr viel und sie geht ihm an die Gurgel!"  
  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr jemanden bekommen hat, der die Mannschaft derart terrorisiert."  
  
„Tut er aber! Hudson ist ein scharfer Hund. Einziger Vorteil ist vielleicht wie Ben mit einem Mal zum Musteroffizier mutiert, selbst Ford macht bei ihm mit."  
  
„Lucas,"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und reize ihn nicht zu sehr. Bleib einfach nur in deiner Kabine oder bei Dr. Westphalen. Sollte er wirklich so schlimm sein, dann lass ihn in Ruhe. Ich werde versuchen meine Mission hier so schnell wie möglich zu beenden."  
  
„Wie lange wird das noch dauern?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
„Bitte machen sie schnell. Lange hält das hier bestimmt keiner mehr aus."  
  
„Versprochen. Pass auf dich auf, Kleiner."  
  
„Mach ich."Versicherte der blonde Teenager mit einem Lächeln.  
  
„Und halt dich von ihm fern!"Doch Lucas hatte bereits die Verbindung beendet. Noch eine Weile saß Bridger nachdenklich in der Kabine. Seinem jüngsten schien es doch recht gut zu gehen, nur was er erzählt hatte gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Sobald er eine freie Minute hätte, würde er Kristin anrufen und mit ihr sprechen.  
  
********  
  
Bei Eintritt in die Messe blickten mehrere mürrische Blicke ihm entgegen. Als sie bemerkten, dass es nicht die Ursache für ihre schlechte Laune war, ließen sie von dem Teenager ab. Die Situation nicht weiter beachtend holte er sich ein Tablett und eine extra große Portion Nudeln. Zuvor war er mit Darwin durch den Moon Pool getollt, da brauchte er die Ballaststoffe dringend.  
  
Neben O'Neill waren noch alle Plätze frei. „Wie geht's?"fragte er als er sich zu ihm setze.  
  
„Den Umständen entsprechend."seufzte Tim auf.  
  
„Hudson?"  
  
Der Lieutenant nickte stumm. Sein Blick war starr auf seinen Teller gerichtet.  
  
„Was hat er an dir auszusetzen gehabt?"Lucas spießte mit seiner Gabel mehrere Nudeln auf, bis keine weitere mehr drauf Platz zu haben schien.  
  
„Ach, das ist alles gar nicht so schlimm gewesen. Bridger hat nie etwas an meiner Arbeit auszusetzen gehabt, aber alles was ich mache scheint falsch zu sein. Er behandelt jeden wie ein Kind. Eine Antwort muss immer schon lange vor der Frage erfolgen, aber bevor man die nötigen Informationen abgerufen hat, geht er schon auf hundertachtzig."  
  
„Kann ich froh sein, meine Ruhe zu haben."  
  
„Ja, sei froh."  
  
Ben stand suchend im Durchgang zur Messe, als er Lucas und Tim entdeckte ging er zielstrebig auf sie zu. „Jetzt reicht's."  
  
„Ach unser Musteroffizier."Meinte Lucas beiläufig.  
  
„Lass die Witze und hör mir zu."  
  
„Was ist denn? Hast du es doch geschafft ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen?" fragte Lucas sofort nach.  
  
„Kann nicht sein. Ben ist der einzigste gewesen, den er wie einen Menschen behandelt hat."fügte O'Neill hinzu.  
  
„Von wegen. Das ist nur, weil ich bereits weiß wie man mit ihm umgeht. Aber es hat mich nicht davor bewahrt durch zu drehen."  
  
„Ach?"zweifelte Tim.  
  
„Genau, darum gibt es jetzt Rache. Es reicht. Wir brauchen Bridger wieder!"  
  
„Ich habe heute mit ihm telefoniert. Er schien noch nicht sehr bald wieder zurück kommen zu können."Lucas war fertig und stand auf um sich eine weitere Portion zu holen. Als er zurück war nahm der Versorgungsoffizier das Gespräch wieder auf.  
  
„Hört zu."flüsterte er und beugte sich mehr über den Tisch. Seine beide Freunde taten es ihm gleich. So zusammengesteckt flüsterte Ben seinen Plan.  
  
„Vergiss es. Bridger hat gesagt ich soll mich aus allem raus halten und mich so ruhig wie möglich verhalten."  
  
„Hast du Angst?"fragte Krieg provozierend.  
  
„Nein, habe ich nicht."  
  
„Also kannst du mitmachen."  
  
„Das ist ziemlich riskant."  
  
„Ohne Risiko auch keine Befreiung."  
  
„Ich bin dabei!"bot Tim sich an. „Mir reicht es. Besser wäre, wenn Ford allein das Kommando hat. So auf diese Weise geht es nicht weiter."  
  
„Das meine ich auch, was ist nun, Lucas, bist du dabei?"Eindringlich von den beiden Offizieren beobachtet, nickte der Teenager wieder besseres Wissens.  
  
********  
  
Ben und Lucas schlichen durch die Gänge. Laut Dienstplan befand sich Captain Hudson gerade auf der Brücke und sollte dort auch eine Weile bleiben. Im Frachtraum angekommen, lösten sie eine Platte, die den Einstieg in die Kabelröhren zuließ. Von dort aus kam man ganz leicht in den Hauptlüftungsschacht und der verlief direkt über dem Gästequartier des Ersatzcaptains. Der Versorgungsoffizier klemmte sich die kleine Taschenlampe zwischen die Zähne und hievte sich als Erster durch die kleine Öffnung. In einer Hand hielt er den Plan, über den Verlauf des Schachtes. Das Computergenie kam mit der Werkzeugtasche hinterher. Ben hatte ihm zuvor seinen Pal gegeben. Tims Aufgabe auf der Brücke war es nämlich die beiden zu warnen, falls Hudson sich doch entschließen sollte, diese kurzfristig zu verlassen.  
  
„Das sieht aber nicht wie das Gästequartier."meinte Lucas mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Raum unter ihnen. Sie waren eine ganze Weile durch die Lüftunsschächte gekrochen, bis sie hier stehen geblieben waren.  
  
„Muss es aber sein. Wir haben uns an den Weg gehalten."Mit gerunzelter Stirn studierte der Versorgungsoffizier den Plan bis ein genervter Teenager ihm diesen entriss.  
  
„Wir sind viermal falsch abgebogen. Das da ist Westphalens Quartier!" fauchte er seinen Freund an. Ihm taten bereits die Knie von den harten Metallplatten der Lüftung weh, alles was er wollte war wieder aufrecht gehen zu können.  
  
„Kann überhaupt nicht sein, ich..."  
  
Unter ihnen hörten sie ein Schott aufgehen. Sofort verstummenten die zwei und warteten was da geschehen würde.  
  
„Dieser verdammte Egoist!"kam eine wild vor sich hin fluchende Kristin herein.  
  
Sie legte ihren weißen Kittel ab. Achtlos warf sie diesen über eine Stuhllehne. „Dieser Kerl!"knirschte sie.  
  
Ben machte ein Zeichen leise weg zu schleichen. Gerade als er sich herumdrehte gab es ein knarzendes Geräusch, keine zwei Sekunden später klaffte im Boden des Lüftungsschachtes ein großes Loch und Ben lag wie ein auf den Rücken gefallener Käfer im Quartier der Ärztin. Die sah erschrocken auf den Eindringling. Lucas konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und musste lachen. Zu komisch sah es aus, wie sein Freund da auf dem Boden lag und Dr. Westphalen bereits zu einer Predigt ansetzte.  
  
Kristin sah nach oben, wo ein großes Loch im Lüftungsschacht klafft und ein ganz bestimmter Teenager sich vor Lachen kringelte. „Würdest du die Freundlichkeit besitzen und dich ebenfalls hier runter begeben."  
  
Sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischend sprang er leichtfüßig nach unten. Ben rappelte sich langsam aus dem Dreck heraus. „Ah, mein Rücken. Ich bin direkt auf meiner Wirbelsäule gelandet."Er hielt sich das Kreuz und verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht.  
  
„Was zum Kuckuck macht ihr beiden da oben?"fragte die Ärztin, als die beiden sich wieder beruhigt hatten und feststand, dass Ben sich nichts getan hatte.  
  
„Wir wollen dem Ersatzcaptain einen Denkzettel verpassen!"plapperte Lucas frei drauf los.  
  
Der Versorgungsoffizier stieß ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Du kannst ihr ja gleich erzählen wie wir das machen wollen!"  
  
„Soll ich?"drehte sich der Teenager zu seinem Freund.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Sie kann uns vielleicht helfen."Als Ben noch immer den Kopf schüttelte, wartete Lucas mit einem tollen Argument auf. „Ihr schwimmen sonst die Fische weg!"  
  
„Na hör mal!"ging Kristin dazwischen. Ihr gefiel nicht, wie sich das hier entwickelte.  
  
„Kommen sie, Doc. Ihnen geht der Kerl doch auch tierisch auf die Nerven! Alles was wir wollen, ist ihn von Bord haben. Ford ist gut genug, der kann hier Monate lang die Stellung halten. Wir brauchen keinen Ersatzdeppen im Strampelanzug, der meint uns hier alle rumkommandieren zu können, wie er will."Die blauen Augen des Teenagers sahen sie flehentlich an. Er hatte recht; sie brauchten wirklich niemanden, der ihnen den ganzen Tag die Pläne durcheinander brachte. Sie wollte ihre Forschungen weiterführen. Ihr Zeitplan war durch Bridgers Ersatz schon genug durcheinander gebracht worden. Mehr musste wirklich nicht sein.  
  
Kristin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was habt ihr vor?"  
  
„Wir wollen seine Dusche manipulieren."Wieder war es Lucas, der alles erzählte.  
  
Mit den Augen rollend gab sich der Versorgungsoffizier ebenfalls geschlagen. „Wir wollten ihm eiskaltes Wasser bescheren, wenn er den warmen Wasserhahn aufdreht."  
  
„Wir hatten vor auch etwas Lachgas in seine Kabine zu pumpen, sobald er schlafen will."sagte Lucas.  
  
„Ich hatte noch die Idee, Darwin Hudson ärgern zu lassen, aber Jüngelchen hier, hatte da was dagegen."  
  
„Natürlich habe ich da was dagegen."entgegnete Lucas brüsk. „Der bringt es noch fertig und jagt ihn von Bord. Darwin hat hier zu bleiben. Was soll ich denn den ganzen Tag machen wenn er nicht mehr hier ist. Bei mir stand der vorhin vor der Tür und meinte ich soll aufhören mit meinen Computerspielen die Resourcen des Systems auszulasten. Als würde es etwas ausmachen, wenn ich eine kurze Partie spiele. Der Kerl hat keine Ahnung von Resourcenauslastung bei Computern. Erst recht nicht bei dem System der seaQuest. Hier könnten zwanzig Leute gleichzeitig bei einem riesigen Spiel mitmachen und es hätte noch nicht einmal die geringste Aus..."Ben hielt ihm den Mund zu.  
  
„Wir haben es verstanden, danke!"  
  
„Hört zu, ihr zwei. Ich sehe von eurem kleinen Eindringen in mein Quartier hier ab und werde es bis zu Captain Bridgers Rückkehr auch nicht melden, wenn ihr dafür sorgt, dass dieses Loch da oben einigermaßen gestopft wird und ich statt dessen bei eurem Rachefeldzug meinen Beitrag leisten kann."  
  
„An was haben sie da gedacht?"Der Versorgungsoffizier ließ den Teenager nicht los. So hatte er mehr Kontrolle über die Situation.  
  
„Ich könnte für euer Lachgas sorgen."  
  
Das blonde Computergenie biß Ben in die Hand. Fluchend ließ er ihn los. „Können sie auch solch rauchendes Zeug herstellen. Wenn der Typ denkt, es brennt und löst den Feueralarm aus, steht der am Ende total blöd da, wenn es nicht so war. Für so einen ist doch nichts erniedrigender, als bloß gestellt zu werden."  
  
Gerade als die Wissenschaftlerin etwas erwidern wollte, klopfte es wütend an der Schleuse. Mit Schreck geweiteten Augen sahen die drei zu dieser. Durch das kleine Fenster sahen sie eine ihnen nur allzubekannte Halbglatze. „Mist, O'Neill kann was erleben, wenn wir hier lebend wieder raus kommen." fluchte Ben. Obwohl ihr Freund den Auftrag hatte sie zu warnen, sollte der Captain die Brücke verlassen, war keine Meldung erfolgt.  
  
„Versteckt euch!"Kristin schob sie zur Seite hinter eine große Pflanze. Sobald sie die Schleuse öffnete, würden die zwei genau hinter dieser versteckt sein.  
  
Bevor sie letztendlich nach einem erneuten heftigen Klopfen die Schleuse öffnete, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und setzte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln auf. „Was kann ich für sie tun?"  
  
„Sie lassen sich verdammt viel Zeit, bis sie öffnen, Doktor!"Er versuchte in das Quartier hinein zu gehen, doch die rothaarige Ärztin versperrte ihm den Weg.  
  
„Das ist doch wohl meine Sache."  
  
„Haben sie Besuch?"  
  
„Wie kommen sie darauf?"  
  
„Ich meinte Stimmen gehört zu haben."  
  
„Sie sind bestimmt nur überarbeitet, Captain. Vielleicht würde ihnen eine Kursänderung gut tun. Während ich meine bedeutungslosen Fische, wie sie es nannten, untersuche, könnten sie sich doch ein wenig ausruhen. Bestimmt verschwinden dann auch wieder die Stimmen aus ihrem Kopf."  
  
„Bitte ein bisschen mehr Respekt! Sie stehen einem vorgesetzten Offizier gegenüber."  
  
„Wenn es um die wissenschaftliche Abteilung geht, bin aber ich der Vorgesetzte."Die beiden Versteckten hielten den Atem an. Diese Auflehnung konnte böse enden.  
  
„Nicht auf diesem Schiff, meine Liebe."grinste Hudson gewinnend. Seine Zähne blitzten zwischen den Lippen hindurch. Doch dann entdeckte er etwas anderes was den Grund seines Hierseins in den Hintergrund schob. „Was ist den in ihrem Quartier geschehen. Wollen sie dieses ausbauen?"  
  
„Äh..."Die Platte mit der Ben aus dem Lüftungsschacht gestürzt war, hatten sie natürlich nicht weggeräumt gehabt und nun sah auch der Captain das klaffende Loch an entsprechender Stelle. „das ist bereits vor einigen Tagen geschehen. Lt. Cmdr Hitchcock hatte mir bereits seit längerem versprochen jemanden zu schicken, der das reparieren würde, doch bisher war dies leider nicht möglich. Angeblich würde das gesamte Team dem Captain abrufbereit stehen müssen. Für solche Kleinigkeiten wie ein Loch im Lüftungsschacht im Quartier des leitenden Wissenschaftsoffizier und Ärztin könnte keiner entbehrt werden."  
  
Lucas war beeindruckt. Die Frau hatte es besser drauf als er in manchen Situationen den Kopf wieder aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Auch Ben hinter ihm schien sichtlich erleichtert. Der Griff in seinem Oberarm lockerte sich wieder etwas. Der Teenager dachte schon, er würde ihm das Blut abdrücken.  
  
Musternd sah der Mann die Ärztin streng an. „Ich werde ihnen jemanden schicken."Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand ohne zu sagen, weshalb er nun hier gewesen war. Kristin schloss die Schleuse und lehnte ihren Rücken an diese, bevor sie erleichtert aufseufzend zu Boden glitt.  
  
„Sie waren einsame Spitze!"lobte das Computergenie sie.  
  
„Ich hatte Angst, er würde mir jeden Moment ins Gesicht schreien, wie sehr er mir ansah, dass ich nicht die Wahrheit zu ihm sage."  
  
Die beiden gingen ebenfalls in die Knie. „Sehen sie es doch mal so. Sie müssen nicht bis zu Bridgers Rückkehr mit einem riesengroßen Loch im Lüftungsschacht schlafen. Da könnten Ratten ganz leicht zu ihnen Nachts ins Bett springen."sagte Ben.  
  
„Ratten?"Ihre Stimme hatte einen hysterischen Unterton angenommen.  
  
„Wir haben keine Ratten auf der seaQuest."meinte der blonde Teenager zu seinem Freund.  
  
„Hast du eine Ahnung. Als die Turbinen das letzte Mal eine Störung hatten, war das eine tote Ratte, die in die Turbinen geraten war."  
  
„Ben, wenn du unbedingt jemanden Angst einjagen willst, dann solltest du dir wirklich bessere Geschichten einfallen lassen. Sollten wir wirklich Ratten an Bord haben, dann hätte ich es als einer der ersten bemerkt."  
  
„Bist du dir da sicher?"  
  
„Ja, bin ich!"  
  
Die Ärztin stand wieder auf und öffnete die Schleuse. „Raus hier, alle beide!"  
  
Fragend sahen die Freunde die rothaarige Frau an. Wie jetzt? Sie sollten verschwinden? „Ich dachte sie machen bei unserer Sache mit?"fragte Ben völlig verwundert.  
  
„Erst wird das Loch dort gestopft und dann können wir weiterreden."Sie schob bereits die beiden auf den Gang.  
  
„Machen sie dieses Zeug mit dem Rauch? Ich studier unterdessen die Pläne der Kabelröhren, damit wir auch einen geeigneten Zugangspunkt haben."  
  
„Geh ins Bett, Lucas. Es ist schon reichlich spät. Bitte. Ich will nicht, dass du an diesen Mann gerätst."Sie schloss die Schleuse. Wie begossene Pudel standen nun die beiden auf dem Gang.  
  
„Was machen wir nun?"fragte Ben. „Gehst du schon ins Bett, wie Mami gesagt hat?"  
  
Lucas packte Ben am Kragen seiner Uniform und zog ihn zur Magnetbahn. „Von wegen, jetzt geht's erst richtig los. Als erstes schnappen wir uns O'Neill, weil der uns einfach so hat hängen lassen und dann kriechen wir nochmal in die Lüftungsschächte. Dieses Mal lese ich aber die Karte und du machst den Gepäckträger."  
  
„Bist du dir sicher solch einem komplizierten Plan gewachsen zu sein?" fragte Krieg mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
„Muss ich dich daran erinnern, intelligenter als du zu sein?"  
  
„Das hat mit Kartenlesen nichts zu tun."  
  
„Oh doch, das hat es. Außerdem glaube ich selbst zu wissen, wie wir dieses Rauchzeug zusammen bekommen."  
  
„Willst du in Westphalens Labor mit den Chemikalien rumpanschen?"  
  
„Yup! Wir haben das bei einem Studienprojekt als Nebenprodukt raus bekommen. Eigentlich sollte es kein Problem sein, das wieder hin zu bekommen. Ich muss mich nur an die Zusammensetzung erinnern."  
  
Sie stiegen aus dem MagLev und spazierten schnurstracks auf das Labor zu. Der Versorgungsoffizier ahnte schlimmes. Sein junger Freund machte Nägel mit Köpfen. „Der Kerl hat dir eigentlich überhaupt nichts getan, aber du gehst schlimmer ab als manch anderer auf dem Schiff."  
  
Lucas blieb vor der Schleuse zum Labor stehen. Langsam drehte er sich zu seinem Freund herum. „So ganz verschont bin ich nicht geblieben. Als er heute bei mir war, um mir das Computerspielen zu verbieten, hatte er noch etwas anderes. Er wollte, dass ich meine Sachen packe, denn auf seinem Boot haben Kinder nichts zu suchen. Sobald wir bei der einen UEO Kolonie sind, zu der wir unterwegs sind, soll ich da von Bord gehen. Wenn Bridger Kinder auf seinem Boot duldet, dann sei das seine Sache, aber ich hätte hier nichts zu suchen."  
  
„Das ist ein Scherz!"  
  
Traurig schüttelte der Teenager den Kopf. „Nein. Ich würde hier nur alle aufhalten."  
  
„Hast du das auch Bridger gesagt?"  
  
„Nein, ich habe ihn seither nicht mehr erreicht. Wo auch immer er ist, er befindet sich außerhalb der Funkreichweite. Wie in einer Isolierkammer. Das Schiff ist nirgendwo aufzufinden. Ich bin praktisch ganz allein mit meinem Rauswurf. Morgen Abend habe ich die seaQuest zu verlassen, wenn ich nicht freiwillig gehe, wird er mich durch die Sicherheit an Land bringen lassen. Ein Jugendgefängnis würde dem angeblich dann schon genügen."  
  
„Du wirst nicht gehen!"  
  
„Das wird den nicht interessieren. Ich bin hier nur im Weg und habe zu verschwinden."  
  
Ben legte den Arm um seinen jungen Freund. „Soweit kommt's noch. Wir werden mit Ford sprechen, vielleicht kann der da was machen oder wir jagen diesem Kerl unsere Kristin auf den Hals."  
  
Auf dem Gesicht des Teenagers kehrte die Entschlossenheit zurück. „Ich hätte mich doch nicht von Bord schmeißen lassen. Der einzige der hier geht ist dieser Fatzke selber! Und wenn ich als blinder Passagier durch die Kabelröhren kriechen muss, mich bekommt hier keiner von Bord. Jetzt werden wir hier einige kleine Experimente starten und dann Ford aus dem Bett raus hauen."  
  
„Ist der nicht auf der Brücke?"Der Versorgungsoffizier folgte seinem jungen Freund in das Labor. Sofort kramte das Computergenie alle möglichen Phiolen hervor und Chemikalien, die teilweise recht giftige Namen hatten.  
  
Lucas sah kurz auf seine Armbanduhr. „Seit einer halben Stunde ist sein Dienst vorbei. Derzeitig wird er in der Messe sitzen und sich sein Abenessen schmecken lassen. Anschließend dreht er eine kurze Runde im Fitnesscenter, was ich bei unserem Ersatzcaptain aber eher bezweifle. Der wird ihn so geschafft haben, dass er nur noch seine Ruhe haben will, ergo, er liegt im Bett mit irgendeinem Schmöker, sofern er dazu noch in der Lage ist."Er schüttete zwei Pulver in eine Phiole zusammen und tröpfelte anschließend nach Augenmaß eine Chemikalie hinein. Ein leichtes Blubbern begann in der Phiole.  
  
„Sag mal, bist du dir sicher zu wissen, was du hier tust?"Argwöhnisch sah Lieutenant Krieg auf die Blasen. Der grobe Schaum wurde immer mehr und begann bereits über den Rand der Phiole zu tropfen.  
  
„So ganz ehrlich, nein, bin ich mir nicht. Ich glaube ich hätte vielleicht doch vorher das Pulver abwiegen müssen. Aber sieh doch, ich habe Schaum." Eine Schaumflocke war auf seinen Daumen gefallen. Er hielt sie Ben unter die Nase und schmierte sie anschließend an seiner Backe ab. „Wir sollten uns die Zusammensetzung merken! Das eignet sich hervorragend für einige Streiche in den Duschkabinen. Anstatt Ionen kommt das nächste Mal Schaum aus der Brause..."Der Teenager hielt inne. Auch Ben dachte bereits den selben Gedanken wie er.  
  
„Können wir ihm das irgendwie...."weiter fragte der Versorgungsoffizier gar nicht.  
  
„Na klar. Das sollte kein Problem sein."Sofort schnappten sich beide jeweils eine Tüte und warfen dort die jeweiligen Zusammensetzungen hinein. Im Quartier des Lieutenants würde sie schon die nötigen Vorbereitungen treffen können.  
  
Als sie das Labor verlassen wollten und Ben die Schleuse aufmachte, standen ihnen zwei andere Offiziere des Bootes gegenüber, die genauso über ihr Hiersein überrascht waren, wie Lucas und Ben über das ihre.  
  
„Könnt ihr mir erklären, was ihr hier zu suchen habt und was das da ist?" fragte Commander Ford auf die Tüten nickend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Äh, das, also naja."druckste Ben herum. Wieso war der Mann nicht wie von Lucas behauptet in seinem Quartier?  
  
„Dr. Westphalen hat uns gebeten ihr einige Sachen zu bringen, da sie in ihrem Quartier noch etwas arbeiten möchte. Solange dieser andere Captain an Bord ist, will sie ihm so wenig wie möglich über den Weg laufen. Sie streiten sich sonst nur wieder über ihre gestrichenen Forschungen." plapperte Lucas frei drauf los. Sein Freund würde sie nur verraten.  
  
Chief Crocker stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ihr zwei habt doch was ausgefressen, das sehe ich euch ganz genau an!"  
  
„Wie kommen sie denn darauf?"fragte der Teenager ganz ungläubig.  
  
Jonathan ließ sich nicht länger an der Nase herumführen und entriss dem Versorgungsoffizier kurzerhand den Beutel. Ben versuchte noch das Stück vor dem Offizier in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch er war zu langsam. „Ich werde Dr. Westphalen fragen, ob es wirklich stimmt was ihr sagt, bis dahin möchte ich euch bitten, jeder für sich in seiner Kabine zu verschwinden und zu schlafen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, Lieutenant Krieg, haben sie morgen früh Dienst. Sie sollten ausgeschlafen sein. Chief Crocker wird euch beide begleiten."Ford erleichterte Lucas, indem er dessen Tüte ebenfalls an sich nahm. Frustriert über diesen unerwarteten Übergriff fügten sich die beiden Freunde und ließen sich jeweils in ihre Zimmer bringen. Bevor das blonde Computergenie sich in seine Koje legte, versuchte es nochmals Bridger zu erreichen, doch noch immer kam er nicht zu diesem durch. Entmutigt kuschelte er sich in seine Decke. Darwin war bei ihm. Seine Anwesenheit gab ihm Trost. Seine Finger wanderten zu der Scheibe und berührten diese. Zu gerne würde er jetzt mit dem Delphin schmusen, doch das ging leider nicht. Besorgt über seinen Verbleib der nächsten Tage, schlief er letztendlich ein.  
  
********  
  
„War das jetzt wirklich notwendig gewesen?"fragte Commander Ford vorwurfsvoll, nachdem sie einen weiteren Torpedo abgefeuert hatten. Captain Hudson war der Meinung, dies würde die illegalen Schiffe verjagen. In einem Abbaugebiet von Bodenerzen hatten sie mehrere Schiffe entdeckt gehabt, die keine Genehmigung zum Schürfen hatten und sich auf die Aufforderung der seaQuest hin, das Gebiet zu verlassen, nicht reagiert hatten. Ohne lange weiter über andere Lösungsmöglichkeiten nach zu denken, befahl Oliver Hudson den Abschuß der Torpedos. Glücklicherweise besaß er soviel Rückrat und zielte nur auf die Maschinen der Schiffe.  
  
„Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen, Commander! Wir haben ihnen ausreichend Zeit gelassen, das Gebiet zu verlassen. Mr. O'Neill, schicken sie Teams nach draußen, die diese Verbrecher an Bord holen. Sperren sie sie ein!"  
  
„Nach den geltenden UEO Gesetzen müssen wir sie vorher aber vernehmen und über ihre Rechte aufklären."bestand Jonathan auf eine formelle Einhaltung der Vorschriften.  
  
„Und an den Weihnachtsmann glauben sie wohl auch noch, Commander? Stellen sie meine Vorgehensweisen nicht in Frage. Wir haben es hier nicht mit einem harmlosen Ladendiebstahl durch Kinder zu tun. Das da sind Verbrecher, wenn ihnen keiner ordentliche Angst einjagt, dann werden sie immer wieder zurück kommen."  
  
„Diese Gefahr besteht immer, auch wenn sie grob zu ihnen sind."  
  
Zynisch lächelnd drehte sich Hudson zu dem ersten Offizier herum. Seine Hände verschränkte er hinter dem Rücken. „Was glauben sie, wer hier von uns beiden der befehlshabende Offizier ist? Sie doch ganz bestimmt nicht. Hören sie auf meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen, das könnte ihrer Karriere schaden! Sie haben noch viel zu lernen und nur allzu früh werden sie feststellen, dass die Vorschriften nur selten so eingehalten werden können, wie vorgesehen. Falls sie also ein Problem mit meiner Führungsart haben sollten, dann wäre es vielleicht besser wenn Lieutenant Commander Hitchcock ihren Posten bis auf weiteres hier auf der Brücke übernimmt und sie sich ein wenig Gedanken über die Befehlshierarchie machen."  
  
„Ich soll die Brücke verlassen?"  
  
„Genau! Ich bitte sogar unverzüglich darum."  
  
Vollkommen sprachlos starrte der Commander den Captain an. Dieser verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Soll ich sie von der Sicherheit entfernen lassen?"  
  
Jonathan drehte sich herum und verschwand. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut. Was bildete sich dieser Mann ein? Es war nicht zu glauben, es gab tatsächlich Leute, die schlimmer waren als Stark! Sein Weg führte ihn direkt zum Quartier von Dr. Westphalen. Dort war ein Reparaturteam mit der Abdichtung des Lüftungsschachtes beschäftigt. Lucas saß bei ihr und half ihr bei der Erstellung einiger Listen. Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte er in das Quartier und stützte seine Hände fest auf der Tischplatte auf. Tief durchatmend versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. „Na gut, jetzt ist das Maß voll! Captain Hudson muss von Bord, so schnell wie möglich. Was haben Ben und du geplant?"Er wandte sich sofort an den Teenager.  
  
„Sie haben doch gestern Abend alles konfisziert!"  
  
„Wir werden ihm schleimige Schnecken ins seine Koje mischen. In sein Essen bekommt er einen Geschmacksverstärker, so dass alles was er zu sich nimmt, nach Erbrochenem schmeckt und wenn er die Toilette aufsuchen will, das Wasser nur so aus der Schüssel spritzt."schimpfte Dr. Westphalen Vorschläge zum Vergraulen.  
  
Vollkommen überrascht sahen der Commander und Lucas die Ärztin an. „Wissen sie, dass er Lucas von Bord schicken will?"fragte sie Ford, als sie bemerkte, wie sie von allen in dem Quartier befindlichen Personen angesehen wurde. Selbst das Reparaturteam hatte inne gehalten.  
  
Langsam begann der Commander zu nicken. „Ja, das hat mir Ortiz gestern bereits erzählt und ich habe versucht Bridger zu kontaktieren, aber das ist leider nicht möglich im Moment."  
  
„Leider."stimmte das blonde Computergenie deprimiert dem zu. Ford legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Auch wenn er sich jetzt nicht mit mir angelegt hätte, hätte ich dich nicht von Bord gehen lassen. Bleib also ganz locker. Wir werden den noch vor morgen Abend von Bord haben!"  
  
„Und wie? Als Ben und ich über die Luftschleuse bei ihm einsteigen wollten, ist das Loch dort entstanden."  
  
Der Commander sah zu dem Reparaturteam. Sie schweißten eine Platte auf das ehemals recht große Loch. „So werden wir es wieder machen."flüsterte er. „Lucas, du erstellst eine Liste mit den Leuten, die bei dieser Sache dabei sind. Je mehr mitmachen umso besser. Doctor, ihnen wäre ich sehr verbunden, wenn sie ein paar von ihren kleinen Ideen in die Wirklichkeit umsetzen könnten. Und ihr"er zeigte auf das Reparaturteam. „könnt eure Namen von Lucas aufschreiben lassen, wenn ihr dabei seid. Falls nicht, gebe ich euch hiermit den Befehl vor Captain Hudson zu schweigen."  
  
********  
  
„Au! Commander, würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen ihren Ellenbogen aus meinen Gesicht zu nehmen?"  
  
„Oh, entschuldige Ben!"  
  
„Danke!"  
  
Die beiden Offiziere hatten sich durch die Röhren bis über das Quartier des Captain durch gearbeitet. Ihnen folgten Ortiz und Crocker. Der Sicherheitschef hatte eine ganze Mannschaft zusammen getrommelt, die für die Dauer ihrer Aktion das Deck bewachen würden. Sollte hier jemand, der nicht eingeweiht war vorbeikommen wollen, würde er leider einen Umweg gehen müssen. Selbst für den Captain hatte man sich ein Ablenkungsmanöver ausgedacht. Hitchcock war dafür verantwortlich Hudson so lange wie möglich auf der Brücke zu halten. Der Umstand, dass Lucas aus seinem Zimmer heraus falsche Daten an die Konsolen schickte, sollte verhindern, dass dieser die Brücke verließ.  
  
Leise lösten sie die Platte. Auch wenn das junge Computergenie und der Lieutenant Commander aufpassen, dass dem Captain an den Anzeigen nichts auffällt, war dennoch äußerste Vorsicht geboten. Ford glitt als erster in den Raum hinab, danach folgte ihm der Versorgungsoffizier. Aus dem Schacht heraus reichten Ortiz und Chief Crocker ihnen die mitgebrachten Werkzeuge und den Behälter mit Dr. Westphalens Schnecken. Der Verlust ihrer Tierchen tat ihr zwar schon ziemlich weh, aber um diesen Kerl von Bord zu bekommen, war sie gerne bereit Opfer einzugehen.  
  
„Chief, sie helfen mir bei der Vorrichtung über der Schleuse. Ben, sie und Ortiz kümmern sich um unsere kleine Toilettenüberraschung."befahl der Commander.  
  
„Liebend gerne!"antwortete Miquel voller Freude. Er zog Krieg sofort in die kleine Nasszelle, wo sie die Pläne von Hitchcock ausbreiteten. Sie wollten die Spülung so einstellen, dass anstatt das Wasser abläuft, diesen nur ansteigt und die ganze Kabine unter Wasser setzt. In den Spülkasten selber bauten sie eine Vorrichtung ein, die mit den Pulvern gefüllt waren, die Lucas in der Nacht zuvor im Labor aus Versehen zusammen gemischt hatte. In Verbindung mit der Lösung in einem anderen Behälter gab das ein schönes Schaumbad. Sie hofften darauf, Hudson würde noch auf der Schüssel sitzen, wenn er die Spülung betätigte. Bens Wunsch eine Kamera in die Toilette einzubauen, wurde jedoch entschieden abgelehnt.  
  
Mit Schraubbohrern brachten Ford und Crocker über der Tür einen Behälter an. Dieser enthielt ein schleimige Algenart, die in dem Röhrensystem gefiltert wurde. Darwin war gerne bereit gewesen ihnen zu helfen, die Filter zu reinigen und so viel von dem ganzen Sud zu gewinnen, wie nur möglich war. Sobald ihr Opfer in seine Kabine treten würde, würde es erst einmal eine nette Dusche geben. Die richtige Dusche würde natürlich ebenfalls manipuliert werden. Hier hatte man sich auf eine schlichte Vertauschung des heißen und kalten Wassers geeinigt.  
  
Jonathan stieg von dem Stuhl herunter. „So, das müsste halten."  
  
„An ihnen ist ein Handwerker verloren gegangen, Commander. Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemand anders besser hin bekommen hätte."lobte Crocker ihn.  
  
Der Commander klopfte sich den Staub von den Händen und ging zu der Nasszelle. „Wie sieht es bei euch aus."  
  
Ortiz nahm den Schraubenzieher aus dem Mund damit er antworten konnte. „Fast fertig. Wir müssen nur noch den Verschluß drauf machen und dann sollte es passen."  
  
Ben tat dies gerade und sie packten ihre Werkzeuge in die kleine Tasche zurück.  
  
„Sehr gut. Chief, die Schnecken."Ford war schon wieder zu dem Tisch geeilt, wo der Sicherheitschef den Behälter aus einer Tasche holte.  
  
„Glauben sie, die Dinger hauen auch nicht ab?"  
  
„Doktor Westphalen meinte, dass wenn wir sie an eine Stelle setzen, die wir vorher ausreichend befeuchtet haben, die sich nicht aus dem Bett winden werden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie vor seiner Ankunft hier absterben ist weitaus höher."sagte der Commander und holte eine kleine Wasserschale hervor. Er öffnete den Deckel und eilte zu dem Bett. Aus dem Badezimmer selber konnte er nun kein Wasser mehr holen. Selbst das kleine Waschbecken war mit einer kleinen Extrafunktion ausgerüstet worden. Am unteren Bettende hob er die Decke ein wenig an und leerte die Schale aus, anschließend war Crocker bei ihm um die Schnecke darauf zu legen. Als die Decke wieder so wie zuvor lag, konnte einem unkundigen Auge die kleine Beule nicht auffallen. Das würde genügen.  
  
„Los Leute, machen wir uns schnell davon."Ford sah auf seine Uhr. „Gleich ist Dienstschluss, dann sollte er hierher kommen."Eilig hievte sich einer nach dem anderen in die Luftröhre zurück. Die Platte wurde wieder geschlossen und schon ging die Meldung über die erfolgreiche Anbringung der Vorrichtungen an die anderen Beteiligten weiter.  
  
********  
  
Alle standen sie auf der Brücke und warteten. „Sollte nicht langsam etwas passiert sein?"sprach O'Neill das aus, was alle sich dachten.  
  
„Vielleicht hat er Hunger bekommen und ist erst noch etwas essen?" überlegte die Ärztin.  
  
„Der doch nicht! Der bricht sich doch schon einen ab, wenn er mit einem untergeordneten Offizier im MagLev fahren muss."meinte Lucas.  
  
„Was soll das? Eine Meuterei?"Auf einmal stand Captain Hudson hinter ihnen allen! Erschrocken fuhren die Anwesenden herum. Der Schreck wandte sich aber schnell in ein unterdrücktes Kichern. Der Captain war von oben bis unten in grünen Algen getränkt. Auf seiner Schulter klebte eine der Schnecken, die bei der Umfüllung wohl in den falschen Behälter gekommen war und von den Knien abwärts war er in weißen Schaum getaucht.  
  
Commander Ford stellte sich steif vor ihm hin, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Wenn sie es so nennen möchten gerne! Die Mannschaft hat vollzählig beschlossen, keine weiteren Befehle von ihnen mehr entgegen zu nehmen. An Andockschleuse vier wartet ein Shuttle bereits auf sie, dass sie an Land bringen wird."  
  
Oliver Hudson rümpfte die Nase. „Das können sie nicht tun. Sie werden alle vor ein Kriegsgericht bringen."  
  
„Das glauben wir aber nicht! Diese Männer und Frauen hier haben alle in den letzten Tagen einige ihrer Aktionen mitbekommen. Eine Nichteinhaltung der Vorschriften kann sie genauso vor ein Kriegsgericht bringen. Da wir alle geschlossen hinter einer Meinung stehen und dazu noch die Überwachungskameras der Brücke haben, wird man uns mehr Glauben schenken. Ihre Anschuldigungen wegen einer Meuterei werden vor Gericht abgetan. Darauf kann ich ihnen mein Wort geben. Wenn ich sie nun bitten dürfte, die seaQuest zu verlassen!"  
  
Als sich Hudson nicht bewegte, schwang sich Lucas unter dem Geländer der Station von Ortiz hindurch und trat an Fords Seite. „Wenn sie nicht freiwillig gehen, kann ihnen gerne ein Sicherheitsteam Begleitschutz geben."  
  
Der Ersatzcaptain von Bridger drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und murmelte noch etwas von frecher Bengel. Er war keine zwei Schritte weit gekommen, als es ihm die Füße vom Boden hob und er schmerzhaft, die wenigen Stufen herunter rutschte. Der Schaum um seine Schuhe ließ ihn ausrutschen. Mit hochrotem Kopf, machte er sich auf zur Flucht. Die Crew hinter ihm kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus. Als Hudson endlich von Bord war, gab es eine spontane Party der Mannschaft, an der jeder teilnahm. Lucas fütterte Darwin für seine Mithilfe sogar mit einem kleinen Stück Torte.  
  
********  
  
„Und es ist wirklich alles gut gelaufen, während ich weg war?"  
  
„Ja, Sir. Es gab keine Probleme."antwortete der Commander auf die Frage des Captains.  
  
Bridger blieb vor seinem Quartier stehen. „Ich habe gehört mein Ersatz soll recht fluchtartig das Boot verlassen haben. Gab es dafür einen Anlass?"  
  
„Nein, ich glaube er hat nur einfach bemerkt, dass wir, auch wenn sie nicht da sind, sehr gut zurecht kommen."  
  
Nathan zog eine Augenbraue leicht hoch. „So? Was halten sie dann davon noch eine Weile das Kommando zu behalten, während ich mich von meiner Mission erhole?"  
  
„Sehr gerne, Sir."antwortete Jonathan lächelnd und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke.  
  
Immer noch wundernd betrat Bridger seine Kabine. Irgendwas war hier vorgefallen und wie er seine Leute kannte, würde er eine Menge Überredungskunst aufbringen müssen, um dieses Geheimnis zu erfahren. Doch zuerst musste er ganz dringend woanders hin. Erleichtert schloss er seine Hose und betätigte die Toilettenspülung. So schnell wie der Schaum aus der Schüssel quoll, konnte der Captain gar nicht zurück springen. Schon war er über und über mit dem weißen Zeug bedeckt. Nun konnte er sich ungefähr eine Vorstellung machen, was seine Mannschaft da angestellt hatte.  
  
Woanders saßen drei seiner Crewmitglieder und freuten sich schon darauf, den Captain gleich aus seinem Badezimmer kommen zu sehen. Die Kamera war in dem Luftschacht über dem Quartier angebracht worden und würde sobald sie alles auf Video hatten, auch wieder entfernt werden. Doch bis dahin kringelten sich die drei Freunde herzlichst über das dumme Gesicht von Nathan Bridger wie er da über und über mit Schaum aus der Toilette kam. Lucas, Ben und Miquel würden noch lange an dieser Szene zu lachen haben.  
  
ENDE  
  
Anm: Für alle, die es nicht so ganz mitbekommen haben. Lucas, Ben und Miquel haben bei Bridger im Quartier eigens diese kleine Vorrichtung als Willkommensgeschenk sozusagen nochmal eingebaut. Hudson war in einem Gästequartier untergebracht. 


End file.
